1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication terminals comprising a user interface with a display and a keypad for supporting various functions and in particular facilitating user interaction with different functionalities associated with mobile communication terminals.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Mobile communication terminals such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDA) generally have a layout with a front surface provided with a screen in the upper part and a keypad there below. As mobile communication terminals have become increasingly complex, a great number of additional features have been included, giving users an increased number of ways to use their mobile communication terminal. For some of these functions, the traditional layout described earlier is appropriate, but for another group of functions a different layout would be preferable. Prior art terminals have however not provided a terminal with a more flexible layout, though several attempts have been made to allow these terminals to be used in different orientations:
U.S. 2003/0073462 discloses a mobile terminal in which the orientation of the information on the display can be changed, so that the terminal can be used in an upright position and in a horizontal position. The keys of the keypad are however not labeled so that the user has to memorize the function(s) of the individual keys. Memorizing the functions of all the keys causes a steep learning curve, and in turn to a reduced user acceptance of this type of terminal.
WO 02/47365 discloses a mobile communication terminal with a user interface that can be used in a layout with a front surface provided with a screen in the upper part and a keypad there below. The orientation of the information shown on the display can be changed. The keypad as a whole is arranged on a disk that is rotatable relative to the housing of the mobile terminal with wire leads running through the central pivot point connecting the disk to the housing. The terminal can thus be used in different orientations, e.g. upside down with the keypad above the display. The rotatable keypad arrangement is however mechanically complicated and sensitive. Problems with twisting leads have also been observed. This is undesirable since mobile terminals need to be rugged and robust to endure the influences that they are exposed to during mobile use.
Thus, none of the prior art solutions have been quite satisfactory, since either the labels were absent, or the readability of the labels of the keys was difficult when the device is not used in its standard orientation or the means for changing the label orientation were sensitive mechanisms with complex mechanical and/or electromechanical features.